Before the Dawn
by WhiteSheWolf17
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia is on her way to America because her brother is wanted for a job that entitles them to more money. Kurosaki Ichigo and his family want a new life. Since his mother was murdered, they feel the need for different scenery. But nothing is as it seems. The year is 1912. Their chances at a different life may never happen. They are on board the one and only RMS Titanic. IR.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just an advanced warning, at times this may not be historically correct but bear with me. I'm trying to keep it as close as possible without knowing every detail and fact. I'm basically going with the flow and not thinking about if it fits the right time era. But anyways, onward...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, the one and only Tite Kubo does. But if I did, Ichigo and Rukia would already be dating.**

* * *

**Before the Dawn:**

Chapter 1 /Prologue

**Rukia's POV**

_April 10, 1912_

I pull my hat up and gaze up in wonder at the gigantic black and white ship that would be taking me to my new home. It seemed that's what everyone was doing around me. I wondered how human hands could create this large vessel.

Conversations were bubbling all around about "How grand of a ship it is", "Never have I seen one so spectacular", "Must have been a fortune", and "If I could just get a peek on the inside".

I stepped away from the crowd of people, feeling the time ticking away. I was on a strict schedule and I was already dawdling.

I walked back in the direction I came, weaving through people and muttering, "Excuse me, sir, excuse me, thank you."

The ship's horn bellowed out over the harbor and I quickened my pace. Finally, I saw a familiar red-head with tattoos where his eyebrows should be. I slowed to a graceful walk and straightened out my dress and re-centered my hat.

His eyes found mine and widened. "There you are! You know you shouldn't have wandered off. Your brother has already boarded."

I should have known my absence would be quickly noted. I stopped in front of him. Renji is my brother's right hand man for the trip, bodyguard, and closest friend since I could remember. He was a thoughtful man that has been with us since I was eleven. That was seven years ago and he just turned twenty-five. The only person my brother could trust with his life would be Renji.

"Why are you not with him now?" I ask as he takes my arm and escorts me to the entrance of the ship.

He glances down at me. "You're his first priority at the moment, miss."

We walk ahead to the first-class gangplank. I look ahead and try to not concentrate on the fact that I'm walking on a board about fifty or so feet above the ocean to get on the ship. Distracting myself I ask, "So where's your wife? Is she already on board?"

He nods. We step into the ship and my feet touch solid floor and we are greeted by the kind gentlemen.

One tips his hat to us, smiles, and says, "Welcome to the RMS _Titanic_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was short but it was the prologue and I didn't want it to be long. The rest of the story will have long chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

"This would be you, miss," Renji told me and opened the door.

"Rukia," I corrected him for what seemed like the millionth time.

He chuckled, "I have to at least act formal in front of my boss."

He held the door open for me and I stepped through. The room itself was larger than I would have expected. The walls were burgundy with some gold accents and a fireplace stood on the far right. There was two couches and a table sat in front, facing the fireplace.

Nii-sama's servants and maids were already bustling around the room, carrying luggage and already preparing some tea. I had my own ladies' maid and at the moment she was getting my room ready. I saw all of our luggage except Renji's.

"Where are you staying?" I turn to him. "There's no way this huge room would just be for Nii-sama and I."

"No. You would be correct. Byakuya thought it would be nice for Allison and I to have our own room. It's right across the hall," he assured me.

"Lady Rukia, your room is ready," my ladies' maid stood at one of the opened doors with her head bowed.

"Thank you, Andrea." I stepped forward and into what would now be my room for the rest of the voyage. She closes the door after me and I sat at my dresser. My reflection from the mirror stared back at me. I took my white hat off and started taking out all the pins that held my long, black hair up.

"Dinner will be held in an hour, miss, shall I get you different clothes?" Andrea was already going through the other dresser as I nodded.

"If it wouldn't be too much to ask-" I stopped. I was never good at asking help from the servants. I didn't like ordering and Andrea had been my ladies' maid for a little over six years. "I wouldn't mind wearing my plum dress."

"Of course," she said. "It would go great with your eyes."

I looked into my reflection. My violet eyes stood out from my pale skin and the stubborn strand of hair that hung between them seemed to draw more attention.

"Who will be joining us for dinner?" I turn my attention to Andrea who is pulling out the dress. I stand up and start dressing down. She takes my discarded clothing and I'm left standing in my corset.

"As I recall Master Byakuya saying, Mr. and Mrs. Abarai, the Ichimaru's, and Kurosaki's."

"Kurosaki's?" I have never heard that name before but they must have been important if my brother would invite them to dinner.

"Yes, father and son, I believe. Master Byakuya ran into them in the lobby and the two shared a Brandy or two and started to talk." She started re-tightening my corset and putting my dress on. She then directed me to sit back where I was and she began to brush my hair. "Apparently, Isshin Kurosaki knew Master Byakuya and were once friends. It's none of my business to eavesdrop," she looked at me apologetically through the mirror. "But they were talking about some job."

I sighed, "Probably the one Nii-sama is going to own now."

She finished lightly curling my hair and then gave her attention to the make-up.

When she finished she stepped back and let me observe her work. I stood and gave a quick twirl.

The dress was a deep plum, hugging my waist and making it appear I actually had a chest. My long raven hair flowed past my shoulders and gently framed my face. It was simple but elegant, right where I loved to be.

"How much time do we have until dinner?" I asked.

"About half an hour, miss."

I nodded. "I'll step out for a moment then. I would just like to walk around."

Andrea's eyes widened. No doubt remembering my little vanishing incident from earlier. "Don't worry, I'll let Nii-sama know so you won't be burdened to."

"No, no, Lady Rukia," she waves her hands and began walking to the door. "That's my job. Go have fun."

I smiled and grabbed my hat I wore earlier. It was wide-brimmed and the left side had an assortment of red and white roses. I hurried out of the room and into the main hall.

I walked down numerous hallways until I reached outside. I breathed in the ocean air and walked to the side. I didn't go all the way to the railing but stayed a good three feet from it. The wind gently caressed my face and made my hair swirl around me.

The sun was setting, painting the sky orange and making a chill in the air. Not many people were outside. Gentlemen were inside, drinking Brandy, smoking cigars, and talking about money. The women were drinking tea out of dainty cups nonetheless. I took refuge out in the open air. It would only last a few more minutes before I had to go back.

A sudden gust of wind hit and I tried to shy away from it but it succeeded in blowing my hat off.

I cursed and reached for it as it mockingly landed on the ground. I frowned and took a step to it. The wind moves it back four more feet. I followed pursuit, an annoying game of tag it seemed. Every advance I made it retreated. I soon found myself jogging for it.

I mentally thought to just let it go and just wear another hat that I brought. I frowned at the thought. I needed to catch it. It belonged to my sister and she gave it to me, days before she died.

I growled and lurched forward for it again. As I bent down to grab it, another hand beat me to it.

I gasped and stumbled to a stop. The man who held it looked at me with a funny look. I smoothed out my dress and looked at him. Up, I should say. This guy was really tall. Even with the heels I wore I ended up just reaching his shoulder. Barely.

I took in his appearance. He wore a tailored suit and his shoes were polished. He had broad shoulders and had some muscle definition even under his suit. He had a sharp chin and intense amber eyes that seemed to be laughing. His hair got me. He didn't keep it cropped short like most gentlemen on the ship. Instead it was long, touching his neck but still groomed nicely. He wasn't first-class. He had to be second class and going to an important event. In a group he wouldn't stand out. That is, if he didn't have such an intense color of orange hair.

He handed my hat back without a word. I took it gently and put it back on. "Thank you, sir," I figured to be polite. He did save my hat after all even if he still had a cockiness aurora around him.

"No problem," he said.

A young girl with light brown hair ran up to him. "Ichi-nii! We have to go," she tugged on his hand.

I turned to leave, realizing I had to go, too.

"I'll see you around." His words surprised me. Not likely, I thought to myself. But being on a ship did limit oneself.

I nodded and we both went our own ways. After walking a bit I figured I could have at least introduced myself. But then I realized he didn't either. Oh, well. I reached my room and went inside, finding my brother dressed to his finest, standing next to the blazing fire drinking something and talking to Renji. Renji's wife was talking to Mrs. Ichimaru on the couch.

I went to join them. "Allison, Rangiku," I greeted.

"Hello, Rukia. Are you ready to go to dinner?" Allison asked me. "We are leaving whenever Gin gets here"

"Should be soon," Rangiku sighed, sipping her drink. She wore a long red dress that shimmered in the light and her strawberry-blonde hair was piled up on her head.

Allison was wearing a navy blue dress and, like me, had her long brown hair curled.

"I'm looking forward to meet our new members," I told them. "I take it we are meeting them there?"

Allison nodded. "I have yet to meet them. I'm sure they're nice."

No sooner had the words left her mouth when Gin walked in and took Rangiku's hand, pulling her up.

"Finally," Rangiku smiled. "Where did you go?"

Gin nonchalantly waves his hand in the air. "Took care of some quick business."

Rangiku didn't question his antics and neither did anyone else in the room.

"Shall we?" a stern voice asked. I looked up to see Byakuya looking down at me with steel gray eyes. I nodded, taking his offered hand.

We walked out of the room and into the hallway. "Rukia," Byakuya kept his gaze straight ahead as we walked. "I hope you didn't find any trouble to embarrass the Kuchiki name while wandering the ship."

I swallowed. "No, Nii-sama."

He nodded, seeming content.

A lot of the first-class passengers were already walking through the hallway on their way to dinner like the rest of us.

We came into the grand staircase and descended down to the right.

"Here we are," I heard Renji say. Two gentlemen opened the glass doors and greeted us. They directed us to a table and we took our seats. A band was playing and distinct chatter and clanging of dishes filled the room.

Byakuya sat near the head and I sat to his right. Rangiku sat next to me and Gin sat by her. On the opposite side sat Renji and Allison. That left two empty seats for our new guests who should be arriving any moment.

During the wait, I made mindless conversation with Rangiku, who was already sampling all the alcohol.

"Sorry about the wait," a male's voice said and I heard the sound of a chair being pulled back. "My daughters wouldn't let me go."

"He's lying," a younger, male voice said. "They were practically pushing you through the door."

Rangiku started to laugh and I looked up to see who had spoken. My eyes landed on a grinning orange-haired man, probably around my age. He felt my gaze and looked at me. I felt my stomach drop to the floor.

It was the man from the deck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before the Dawn**

* * *

* * *

**A/N: remember important note at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Rukia's POV**

My breath catches in my throat as I stare at him and they take their seats. His expression is guarded and his gaze is somewhat dark and full of fire, yet when we stare at each other he lets a small smile play across his lips. So he recognizes me, I realize. Of course he would, part of my brain argues. I just ran into him only minutes ago!

Despite being shy, Allison was the first to speak up. She turned her head to her left and said to the older man that sat at the other head of the table, "So you're Isshin Kurosaki. It's very nice to meet you."

The older man-Isshin-nodded politely to her. "The pleasure is all mine, madam. May I introduce my son,Ichigo."

Where the two men ended up sitting had Ichigo next to Allison, so we sat diagonally from each other. The whole time they spoke, our eyes never left. But hearing his name made him break the gaze and turn his attention. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs..."

"Abarai," she told him before quickly adding, "but Allison is just fine. This would be my husband, Renji Abarai." She places her hand on Renji's shoulder and the two men nodded to each other. Soon, introductions were being thrown out.

"Gin Ichimaru." Being across from Ichigo, Gin stuck his hand out and he politely shook it in return. "And my wife, Rangiku." She smiled gleefully.

All to soon, I realized I was next to introduce myself since they already knew Nii-sama. Ichigo's auburn eyes were already landed on me.

"Rukia Kuchiki," I stated."It's nice to meet you."

It's not until I pull away from his endless eyes that I realize my brother had been staring at Ichigo with a heated glare. Ichigo didn't seem to notice. Or perhaps he had but chose to ignore it.

Byakuya cleared his throat. "The Kurosaki's are joining us from second class," he informs the table as if it really matters. Although it seems to be directed more to me than anyone else. I nod in return, letting Nii-sama know that I understand.

"I believe we already had the privilege of meeting," Ichigo confessed. My eyes widen. No, no,don't mention that here! I thought to myself.

"Excuse me?" Byakuya demands. I feel his glare turn to me.

"No names were exchanged,Nii-sama," I whisper, feeling everyone's questioning gazes on me. "It was on upper deck. He only caught my hat."

"I see," he retorted. "You were sure to thank him, then?"

"Yes." This was going to be along eleven course dinner.

I was saved from saying anymore since our first course came in, under trays and on carts. The waiters placed the dishes in front of each of us. They took off the lids to reveal some oysters.

I snuck a glance at Ichigo and saw him staring at the food, almost like it was unexpected. His face made me smile and I had to stifle a laugh. I guessed that second classic accommodations didn't serve what we were eating tonight.

**Ichigo's POV**

So I finally got to meet the mystery girl from upper deck. Already I could tell that her brother didn't like me. Rukia, on the other hand hid her emotions. She hadn't made any move to start a conversation.

Byakuya was talking to my father while everyone else talked amongst themselves. The only two that weren't talking were Rukia and I. So naturally, by the fifth course I decided to take manners into my own hands.

Looking up from my half eaten lamb, I caught Rukia's eyes. That's when I realized I was in a dilemma. I couldn't talk to her without raising my voice and disrupting everyone's side conversations. I didn't want to be considered rude and have her brother invest in another reason to not like me. Usually I don't care what other people think of me, but Byakuya was higher than me at this table. Hell, it was clear as day that he was higher than anyone at this table.

The only person that probably held the next rank would have been the tattooed guy.

Renji, I reminded myself. It would be awful if I forgot even one of their names. First impressions were everything and it gave everyone an open window to who you were as a person.

I could already tell who liked who at the table. It was clear Byakuya was the richest man at the table. He obviously cared for Rukia and was the guardian of her.

The Abarai's seemed like well-rounded people. It was the Ichimaru couple that had me. Whether, it was the man in particular. He seemed to always have this creepy smile on his face as if he found everything amusing. His teal-blue eyes added to the fact and seemed mocking. Something about him had me uneasy, as if I shouldn't trust him.

I gave a nearly silent sigh as I cut into my half finished lamb, mentally making sure that my back was straight, my elbows off the table, trying my hardest to keep my appearance elegant and refined when I truly wished I could have slouched a bit and relax.

I carefully put the lamb in my mouth,savoring the decedent taste and casually looking around the grand dinning room, seeing everyone in fancy clothing joke about how much money they have and how they have no idea how to spend it. I wanted to slap some sense into some of these people at times, especially when they look down upon you like you are no better than the dust that falls on their coats.

Then my eyes land back on Rukia. She just sat there, eating her lamb with an elegance not even Byakuya had.

She then paused and looked up at me,her striking, violet eyes piercing me, like she was looking into my very soul.

"Thank you again, Mr. Kurosaki,"she said in a delicate, but commanding voice, that by some miracle didn't attract the attention away from the others.

"Please, call me Ichigo." I know I should have kept it formal, but I can't stand when people refer to meas 'Mr. Kurosaki'. It made it sound like they were talking to my father, and that was not something that I liked.

"Very well, Ichigo. I very much appreciated you saving my hat, it's very important to me." Her small, pale hand unconsciously reached to her head, where there was currently no hat, but long raven hair that glistened in the light sand hung down to her lower back. There were elegant braids made here and there, adding a nice effect.

"It was no trouble, Miss Kuchiki,"I reply nonchalantly. She did something very unexpected, her hand came up to her face to cover her mouth as she gave a slight giggle.

My eyes widened at hearing it. It was like listening to crystal bells.

"Ichigo, please, if I'm to refer to you by your first name then please, call me Rukia." She looked at me and smiled.

"Of course, Rukia." I gave a small smile back, the feeling foreign.

"Tell me, Ichigo, are you enjoying your meal?" The look in her eyes were playful, like she was mocking me.

I grinned, "Why yes, I have to say it is almost as good as my mother's lamb. You see, she was an excellent cook." My eyes softened when I mentioned my mother.

"Is that so? Well, I think I would like to try your mother's famous lamb," she remarked, giving me a kind smile.

"I'm very sorry to say that won't be possible," my father interjected. "You see, my late wife,Masaki died when Ichigo was at the tender age of thirteen."

Rukia's eyes widened and her mouth formed a small "o" before she composed herself. "I'm sorry to hear that, my sister has just recently past, so I understand your pain." Rukia's eyes lowered back to her plate, as she elegantly played with her food.

"Isshin, let us not reminisce on such unsavory topics and continue with our previous conversation,"Byakuya cut in.

"Of course," Isshin replied before returning his attention back to the rich man.

I held in my emotions, not wanting to have my temper ruin my family's chances at having a better future in America.

I looked up at Rukia again, her eyes were hidden by her hair and she resumed eating her lamb.

I gave a more noticeable sigh as I looked down.

Byakuya and my father continued their conversation and the woman with long strawberry blonde hair, Rangiku Ichimaru, I remembered, began talking to Rukia.

"Um, Mr. Kurosaki, I don't mean to be a bother, but if you don't move your cup of water I fear that it will fall and cause an uncomfortable situation, do you not agree?" I turned to the girl next to me, Allison.

She was a beauty, but not in the same way that Rukia was, and her English was flawless. I looked down and saw that she was correct. A small blush graced my cheeks as I moved the cup of cold water away from the edge and back to its rightful place.

"Thank you," I replied back. There was a short pause before she spoke again.

"You know, she's single," I heard Allison whisper.

I nearly choked on the wine I was currently consuming.

The table turned to me.

"Are you well?" Byakuya asked out of curtsey, not concern I can assure you.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Kuchiki. Thank you for your concern," I replied as I regained control of my breathing.

After hearing this, the occupants of the table returned to their previous conversation.

Once all had returned to normal I acted as if I was just eating before in a hushed voice I asked, "I beg your pardon?"

Allison gave a short chuckle before answering, "Mr. Kurosaki, I can assure you I am no fool. I can seethe way you two look at each other and I am simply informing that your glances are not in vain."

My eyes widened and I took another sip of my wine. I swallowed and placed the glass back on the table."Please, call me Ichigo, Allison. I know that you do not like formalities but I do not understand what you mean by implying that I have feelings for Miss Kuchiki. I can assure you that Miss Kuchiki holds no feelings for me." I looked at Rukia, she and Rangiku were laughing as they enjoyed their conversation.

"Aw, Ichigo, I thought you and Rukia got past the formalities. I would also like to I'm form you that unlike you, I know Rukia as if she were my sister, and I know how she thinks. Rukia doesn't give out apologies lightly." With that she turned to her husband and reclaimed, "Right, Renji, darling?"

"Of course, Love, you know Rukia so well because you grew up together." Her husband turned to me and smiled. "I advise that you listen to my wife, she is hardly ever incorrect when it comes to her 'woman's intuition'" he joked.

Allison smacked Renji's arm lightly."Oh, hush you fool, you're embarrassing me!" But her voice was all happy and her face held a delicate blush.

I decided to take this opportunity to change the subject. "So tell me, Allison, how did you and Renji meet?"

The question seemed to catch Allison off guard. She straightened her back and blinked her brown eyes before seeming to melt and chuckle a bit, getting a far off look in her eyes and thus, beginning her story.

"Well, you see, I was sixteen years old and my father was on a business trip to Japan. He owns a very large motors company that has recently done trading with Japan and of course my father believed I should become acquainted with business since I am an only child. Well, the sakura trees were in full bloom and everything was simply divine," she smiled at the memory. "My father was having a meeting with Mr. Byakuya Kuchiki, it was held in his home and we were having tea when I see this buffoon-" Allison stopped her conversation to point to Renji.

Heat tinted his cheeks before he cleared his throat and interrupted his wife. "I should hope that my wife thinks better of me than that," He responded with a small grin and took a sip of wine while the waiters came with the next course.

They took our plates and in its place sat a rather large cup with a pale orange sherbert looking thing with whip cream.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Punch Romaine," The head waiter said.

I thanked the man and looked down at the alcoholic drink.

How in Gods name does one eat this?

I turned my gaze to the multiple spoons, forks, and knives, feeling lost.

"You use the small spoon on the right," Allison whispered while delicately eating the Punch Romaine.

"Thank you, again," I repeated and ate a bit.

"Well, now that we have some time to talk, I think I should finish with my story," Allison ate another bite. Swallowing and turning back to me she looked thoughtful. "Hmm,where was I? Oh, yes of course!" she remembered without my help."So my darling husband arrived late to the meeting. You see,Byakuya had taken Renji on as an apprentice when Renji was eighteen. And believe me, Ichigo, it was love at first sight," she sighed and took another spoon of sherbet.

Her eyes appeared to cloud over before continuing, "Soon after Renji and I started seeing each other,there was a problem. Always seems there has to be a problem,"she mused and then gave a small shake of her head as if shaking the thought from her mind. She looked back at me with a sad smile."Byakuya was going to have Renji marry Rukia so that the business would stay under his control. You know, in someone's hands that he trusted more than anyone. But I didn't give up!" she seemed lost in her world for a minute before she once again continued.

"You see, Rukia and Renji grew up together and love each other more as siblings than lovers, so Rukia was more than happy to help me with convincing her dear brother on allowing Renji to marry me instead of her. After a while, Byakuya set the 'financial' benefits of our marriage. He finally agreed, saying that he would find someone else to marry Rukia, but deep down I know that Byakuya has Renji's best interests at heart," she smiles and we both returned to our beverage.

As we ate, Allison asked one more simple question before I returned to my solitude.

"So, Ichigo, tell me, is there any special lady in your life?" The question took me off guard.

"Unfortunately none that are worth remembering."

**Rukia's POV**

Time had passed since I last spoke to Ichigo. We were now indulging in a decadent Waldorf Pudding,Peaches in Chartreuse jelly, chocolate painted eclairs and my favorite; a rich, creamy French Vanilla Ice Cream.

Once again Ichigo and I were left with no one to talk to, but I saw that he and Allison were having a pretty long conversation, not that I am jealous.

No, a Kuchiki is never jealous.

I had no need to be jealous. Ichigo meant nothing to me and I nothing to him.

It wasn't long before the men left fora smoke and brandy, leaving us women alone.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night," I told Rangiku and Allison.

They stopped their conversation and Allison winked at me. "Well, looks like someone is going after Ichigo."

My eyes widen and Rangiku joins in."Ah, Rukia finally has eyes for someone!"

I was at a loss of words. "Wh-what!That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" Allison asks, her gaze seeming to go straight through me, a smile tugging at her lips.

I stand up from my chair. "I'm leaving now," I announce. I push my chair back in and the two ladies laugh and I can't help but flush.

Was it that obvious? Usually I'm good at hiding emotions so why now did I appear to be an open book? I shook my head and kept walking, weaving through tables to get to the doors.

"Have a good night, miss,"one of the doormen said and I smiled in return. Before I could step through, the man put his hand out, cutting me off. "It is pretty late, miss. Would you like one of our staff to escort you back to your room?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll be fine," I attempted to walk ahead, but he didn't move his hand.

"Really, miss," he insisted,"It would be no trouble at all."

"I can handle myself," I replied a bit to harshly. "But, thank you anyway."

The message seemed to go through as the man nodded his head and let me pass.

I leave and made a quick decision to go out on deck. I didn't want to go back to our cabin just yet, and if Nii-sama was back, I just want to hold off on talking to him for another few minutes.

I decide to go to the front of the ship this time. I open one of the doors and am immediately hit with a cold, sea breeze. I take a deep breath, feeling lighter and more free as I make my way to the bow. It's not until now that I see a silhouette sitting on the railing. Their back was to the inside of the deck and their legs were hanging off the outside, a hundred feet above the water

That's when I notice the unmistakable orange hair.

I freak and run forward. "Ichigo,are you crazy! Get off of there! You're going to fall, baka!"

I get about two feet from him and the railing before stopping. He turns his head to give me a sideways look and scoffs. "I won't fall, Rukia. It's called, being adventurous."

"Yeah, okay, just come back on the deck, it's not safe!"

"What? Are you afraid of water?"he joked.

"A bit," I reply softly,then mentally kick myself for admitting a weakness. Kuchiki's should never admit a weakness. It was something Nii-sama always scolded me about.

"You realize you're on a ship,right?" he teases.

I roll my eyes. "Please, it's not like the ship will sink. I'm perfectly safe."

He laughs, looking up at the sky,"Che,sure, whatever."

"Ichigo, come on."

He sighs, "Fine, if it will make you stop worrying." He brings his legs over and slides off the railing, giving a small, thump, as his feet hit the wooden deck.

"I wasn't worrying about you,"I defend. "I just didn't want to be apart of a suicide," I clarified.

He blinks at me. "I wasn't trying to kill myself."

"Well, that's what it looked like to me! Can you imagine the picture I saw!"

He crosses his arms and narrows his eyes. "So you were worried."

I opened my mouth to give a smart reply when the sound of heavy footsteps cut through. Ichigo and I both snapped our heads to the left and saw a fairly tall, well-dressed man walking toward us. "Young people like you shouldn't be out here so late," he states. His voice reminds me of Nii-sama's, older and dignified.

"We were just leaving," I told him. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ichigo glowering at him,and he suddenly grabs my hand. I freeze as his touch sends an electric current through me.

"There's no rule to say we can't be here," Ichigo squints at the man, but I know it's useless. The lights that are behind the man land on his back, making it difficult to identify anything about him.

The man waved his hands. "No, no,"he replies quickly. "I'm just saying it isn't...wise. Something could happen."

Ichigo clenches his fist. "Is that a threat?" He demands, having his grip on my hand tighten.

The man stares at us for a second. At least I think he does. For all I know he could be looking above us."Of course not, sir," he sneers the last part. Without a second word he turns to leave.

"We should go," I tell Ichigo, feeling slightly creeped out.

"Why?" he asks, still staring in the direction the man left. "He's not coming back."

"Maybe not. But Nii-sama is probably wondering where I am."

"Alright," he agrees easily. He looks back at me and let's a sly smile slip. "Shall I escort you back, miss," he acts with a horrible English accent.

I can't help but laugh. "That would be lovely."

* * *

**A/N: You guys decide what happens in Chapter 4! Do you want to add other characters? **

**Just Review! **

**~WhiteSheWolf17**


	4. Chapter 4

Rukia's POV

_April 11, 1912_

"Come on, Rukia, we're going to be late. I bet Byakuya is already at the restaurant!" a woman's anxious voice broke through to me.

I stayed standing by the shelf, arms crossed, and gazing up in wonder at all the stuffed bunnies that filled it. My eyes finally sought one out and acting on its own accord, my hand flashed out to point at one with white fur and blue eyes.

"That one, Née-san," I looked up at her. I was far too short to reach it unless I jumped. But jumping in the dress I was in wasn't an option.

She laughed and reached up to take it off the shelf.

_Bang, bang!_

What was that? Gunfire?

_Bang!_

I snapped my eyes open and gazed up at the ceiling, breathing heavily. The room seemed to tilt slightly and that's when I remembered where I was. I was on the _Titanic_. I was in my room. It was only a dream.

_Bang, bang, bang!_

I jumped slightly and sat up. The banging was coming from my bedroom door. I groaned inwardly and pulled myself out of the warm covers of my bed and brought myself to my closed door. I opened it a crack and sunlight pored through, making me squint. "Hello?" I asked, my voice heavy with sleep so I cleared it and tried again. "Yes?"

"Lady Rukia," came the reply of a feminine voice that sounded relieved.

"What is it, Andrea?" I asked my ladies' maid knowing her voice and bringing the door completely open. She stood there in her maid's uniform and her hair was up in its usual bun. A few strands of black hair were astray and framed her face.

"There's a man at the front door asking...no," she corrected herself, "demanding, actually, to see you."

I blinked and scrunched my eyebrows. Wait a second...

"Does this man have orange hair?"

She brought her hand up to her mouth, stifling a giggle. "Actually, yes. Strangest thing I've ever seen, miss. Do you think he dyed it?"

I smiled. "Well, let's go and ask."

Her eyes widened as I made a move to walk forward. "Uh, Lady Rukia. Perhaps getting dressed first," she advised and I shook my head.

"No. If Ichigo is coming here at this early of an hour, he can stand to see me indecent."

Andrea frowned. "Well I wouldn't say, 'indecent'. You're always beautiful, miss. Even if your hair is in disarray," she joked.

"Careful," I warned her. "Make fun of me and that could be the last thing you do."

She made a surprised sound and stuttered, "Ah-no, I-I didn't mean to offend y-you, La-"

I put up my hand, stopping her mid-sentence and burst out laughing. "You're too easy to joke with. Come on," I placed my hand on her back and steered her in the direction of the sitting room where the front door was.

Walking into the room I realized how empty it was. The room seemed untouched, too clean, and unnaturally quiet.

"I left him in the hallway," Andrea said a bit sheepishly, walking ahead to the door.

"Lady Rukia," a new, calm voice called my attention. I turned to see one of Byakuya's servants coming out of the kitchen. He was balding and had intense green eyes framed by glasses. The cook, I realized.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Master Byakuya asked for you to assist him for lunch today."

"Of course," I replied and the Cook nodded and turned to leave back the way he came.

"Lady Rukia," Andrea called, wanting my attention back. She had her hand on the door knob and I nodded so she began to open it.

That's when I started to second guess myself. What would Ichigo think, seeing me looking without my makeup and my hair not brushed. I wouldn't look like how I looked last night at dinner.

I didn't have time to question myself anymore, as the door came to an open and Ichigo stood there, sporting a tux and his hair in his eyes. He gave me one of his smiles, making me look anywhere but his eyes.

"May I ask why you are here?" I asked a bit flustered. "Unannounced," I added, wanting to mess with him a bit, "and at this early of an hour?"

He stared at me, smile vanishing, and resting his hand on the door frame. "Well, I suppose I could leave," he smirked as he bowed his head to leave ever so slowly.

My eyes widened as I watched his retreating form. My hand unconsciously reached out and grabbed onto his arm.

"Wait," I say as he turns his head to look at me, cocking an eyebrow with the same stupid smirk. I release my arm and take a step back, looking to my left. "I suppose you may occupy my time for a while." I look back at him.

"Alright, let's go!" I raise an eyebrow and he suddenly grabs my hand and begins pulling me out the door.

"W-wait!" I manage out and dig my bare feet into the carpet. "I can't go out in public like this! Are you crazy?"

He stops, giving me an annoyed look but releases my hand. "Fine, go get ready," he waves his right hand, shooing me. "Just don't take so damn long."

I cross my arms. "Excuse me, Strawberry? Are you ordering me around?"

His eye twitches and I can only guess at the name. I smirk, gaining a known pet-peeve of his. I will happily use this for later. Before he can say a word, I spin on my heels and practically prance back to my room.

"Give me twenty minutes!" I call to him.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ /

Nineteen minutes later-yes, I felt the need to be nice to Ichigo and not make him wait that extra minute-we were walking outside on the lower deck.

The weather outside was absolutely wonderful. All that was in view was the simple deep blue of the ocean, stretching out for miles and miles. We were heading west to Ireland and would soon be reaching America.

I felt torn. Part of me was excited to experience this new steppingstone in my life. I would be living in a different country with a fresh start. But another part of me felt like I was betraying my home. I shouldn't be moving halfway across the world. It felt as if I was running away.

But if I stayed I would continue to feel unsafe and worried, a part of my brain argued.

No, this was for the better. Changing my hometown would be best. Nii-sama had his job in order and played with some strings to land this business elsewhere. Everything would work out as planned. I was safe as long as I stayed with Nii-sama.

Beside me, Ichigo had his hands in his pockets, casually strolling along the wooden deck as if he didn't have a care in the world. I, on the other hand, was taking dainty steps, keeping my hands carefully rested in front of my stomach, and walking with a level head and straight back.

I was too caught up in my own unwanted thoughts when an arm flashed out and wrapped around my shoulders, grasping my right shoulder. "Come on, Rukia. Relax," Ichigo squeezed my shoulder gently.

"Excuse me?" I looked up at his playful eyes. "I _am_ relaxed," I clarified.

He shrugged, dropping his arm and looking ahead. Oddly enough, without the added weight of his arm slung over my shoulders, it had me feeling empty. "You just look a bit tense is all," Ichigo said.

I bit my lip. "It's nothing."

He squinted, studying me for a second and shaking his head. "No, something is definitely bothering you. Care to share?"

"Yes, actually," I admit.

"Alright," he agrees easily. "Then can I at least-"

"No," I cut him off.

"What! You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"I had an idea."

"Oh, really?"

I glance at him and see him cocking an eyebrow at me. A sudden thought popped into my head and I blurted out, "So, why's your hair orange anyway?"

He groans but doesn't seem angry. "I have no idea. No one in my family has orange hair. My sister, Karin, has black while Yuzu has brown, the same color as my mom's. And yet, I get stuck with this," he grabs a fistful of his hair.

"At least you'll be easy to spot in a crowd," I joke.

"Great, I'm a standout!"

I laugh and that itself surprises me. How was I so comfortable around Ichigo if

I just met him last night?

"Now there's a sound I haven't heard you do!" Ichigo smiled, looking down at me.

"Yes, well, don't get used to it." I push past him, sidestepping a couple walking in the opposite direction. Ichigo was right there with me, not even faltering a step behind. He grabs my hand, making me stop.

"Rukia." I meet his eyes and I see all the cockiness about him leave, replaced with...worry? "Something is definitely bothering you. Are you sure you don't want to get it off your chest?"

"I-" How could I tell him? A stranger at that! "I can't. Just not yet."

He nods. "Well, in the meantime to earn your trust, I could tell you what has been bothering me."

We start walking again, a bit slower and at the same pace. I realize he still has my hand in his but I don't shake it free. Part of the reason was because of his sudden expression. He looked a bit sad. I didn't even know something had been bothering him.

"As you know my mother died when I was younger," he began. "The concept of it isn't what is bothering me, rather the how. She...she was murdered..."

"Ichigo-"

"No," he shook his head. "I want to tell you. It'll help get some of this weight off my chest. Anyway, for the longest time I believed it to be my fault. After all, I was the only one with her and I suppose I could have stopped it. But it happened so suddenly that I had enough time to blink before registering the fact that she was shot."

I swallowed. This wasn't what I wanted to hear. It wasn't helping. And yet, it was. Ichigo said that talking about it would help relieve the pressure. Maybe that's what I had to do.

Ichigo sighed and I guessed he didn't want to go into full detail just yet.

I took a deep breath before saying, "Okay, I'll tell you."

He gave me a small smile, encouraging me not to back out.

"Well, I'm not sure where to start," I begin, walking slightly ahead of him.

"The beginning is always nice," he replies easily. I roll my eyes and give him a playful shove.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "I never would have known! Thank you, Ichigo, for pointing that out to me." I smiled and he laughed.

"Okay," I sighed, feeling a serious look cross my face. "Six years ago...that's when it happened." I found it hard to suddenly be talking about this to a stranger. I've known Ichigo for all of one day and I was already telling him my life story.

He seemed to read my thoughts because he quietly said, "Rukia, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

I shook my head. "No, no. I want to. All these years of holding it in and I finally can tell someone. Besides, you told me what happened to your mother," I hurried on before he could protest. "So, six years ago, my sister and I were in town walking to this fancy restaurant along with Nii-sama for dinner," I smiled at the memory. "We wanted the night to last longer than normal so we refused to be chauffeured in a car. We walked past this little gift shop and in their display window I saw a stuffed rabbit. I guess I always had a thing for bunnies."I glance sideways and see Ichigo smiling, keeping up so far so I continue. "So I ran up to the window and placed my hands on the glass, staring at it. I heard my sister laugh and tell Nii-sama something. I heard him agree and I turned my head to see him give her a kiss on her forehead before he continued to walk down the dark sidewalk."

It was like I was suddenly back in time and was experiencing it all over again. I clearly remembered that the shops on the curb gave little light from their lights on the inside. It was a cold night and I thought for sure it would snow. Little did I know at the time that a blizzard would hit in only a matter of moments.

~/~/~/~/~

"Alright, Rukia," I heard Hisana say as she opened the shop's door. "Real quick, we can look."

I grinned and ran inside. Immediately, I went to the aisles of stuffed rabbits. I seemed to have lost time in that section because next thing I knew, Nee-san said, "Come on, Rukia, we're going to be late. I bet Byakuya is already at the restaurant!"

I stayed standing by the shelf, arms crossed, and gazing up in wonder at all the stuffed bunnies that filled it. My eyes finally sought one out and acting on its own accord, my hand flashed out to point at one with white fur, a violet ribbon around its neck, and blue eyes.

"That one, Née-san," I smiled, looking up at her.

"Now hang on a second," she put my hand down to my side. "Didn't I say 'look'?"

My smile vanished. "Yes."

I expected her to tell me that maybe another time, but instead she laughed and reached up to take it off the shelf.

She handed it to me and I instantly hugged it to my chest. "Thank you, Nee-san."

She smiled. "You will also have to thank Byakuya. He was the one that told me to buy it for you."

I couldn't help but grin. "I will."

She paid for it and we stepped foot outside. The air got chillier and I hugged my bunny closer.

"A bunny that beautiful needs a name," Hisana told me as we walked in the direction of the restaurant.

"I have one picked out already."

"Do you? Well, let me hear it."

"It's a bit long," I said embarrassed.

"Nonsense," she said with a wave of her hand. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and I brought my bunny down, fiddling with its ears.

"Okay. Her name is Sode No Shirayuki," I risked a peek up at her to read her expression.

She smiled and looked down at me. "You're right, that is long. But it's also very beautiful. I love it."

We continued down the cobblestone walkway and I noticed that when we would pass a few alleyways, Hisana would hold me tighter and quicken her pace.

At the time I figured she was just getting cold and wanted to get to the restaurant faster. Until now, I realized she was being precautions.

A few more minutes passes and I saw the silhouette of the restaurant. "Look!" I pointed in the direction of the lights. "There's the restaurant!" I was feeling the numbing cold begin to creep its way into me so I darted forward, anxious to get inside the warm building and show Nii-sama my bunny.

"No! Rukia, wait!" I heard Hisana shout behind me and the clapping of her shoes as she ran after me.

I frowned and came to a standstill. Hisana quickly came up beside me. "Don't do that," she scolded me. "Always keep by my side. Especially at this time of night."

I felt a little confused as I watched her expression. Her eyes kept darting back and forth from the restaurant and the darkened alley to our right. She tensed as a shadow crept over us and her eyes suddenly went wide. She gave me a strong push just as an arm snaked out and snatched her around her waist, pulling her into the dark.

I spun, dropping my bunny and taking a step to her and the person who had her grabbed.

"Rukia!" she yelled, struggling against the arm. "Run! Get Byakuy-" A cloth was pressed over her nose and mouth, muffling her screams.

I felt frozen as I saw the glint of metal flash out and press against Nee-san's temple. I couldn't see the person who held her, just an outline. "If you so much as move, I'll blow her head off right now," the voice stated and there was no denying his harsh words. I realized with a pang in my gut that he was serious.

Tears suddenly escaped my eyes and rolled down my cheeks a I looked at her eyes and saw her trying to plead with me to get Nii-sama.

I gave a small nod, and quickly ran. My feet had time to slap across the stone three times when a loud bang stopped me short.

"No!" the scream ripped its way out of my throat, unwillingly knowing the truth. Not thinking, I turned back to where the gunshot sounded.

My breath was coming out in short gasps as I saw the form of a crumpled form on the ground. I felt myself start to shiver and my vision get blurry. I took a hesitant step back, bracing my hand against the cold brick wall.

"Now, now, don't worry, it was for the best."

I didn't register the fact that the shooter was still there until his voice crept through. He took a few steps to me, bringing the gun up and I could feel the blood drain from my face.

The sound of distant shouting and feet pounding the pavement had the man growl, "Damn it."

He turned from me and ran the opposite way. I saw him bring his arm back behind him and turn his head back to look at me.

"Before I forget!" he yelled and then he fired.

I screamed as the bite of metal buried itself into the flesh of my left leg. I fell forward, but before I could fall, strong arms grabbed me and pulled me back into their chest. The welcoming scent of cherry blossoms hit me yet I continued to heavily cry.

"Rukia, Rukia, calm down," I heard Nii-sama urge me. "Where are you hit?"

"My leg!" I cried and slumped against his chest. I felt his hand grasp and put pressure on the bullet wound.

I heard him suck in a breath and stiffen. "Hisana?"

"I'm-I'm sorry, Nii-sama," I managed to gasp out between sudden intakes of breath.

He gathered me up and out of the alley, still keeping a firm hand on my leg.

"Get an ambulance here now," he ordered someone nearby.

The lights of the town bathed us in light and I saw all the shocked and worried faces of the townspeople. Then I noticed all the dark blood flowing down my calf.

"Nii-sama."

He hugged me tighter and I continued to sob. The overcoming grief got the best of me and I passed out.

I never got my stuffed bunny back.

~/~/~/~/~

Taking a deep breath I continued telling Ichigo. "I never got to see his face," I spit out. "All I remember is his stupid jacket. He had this weird flower insignia on the left breast pocket. God, I wish I saw his face. As far as I know, he was never caught but we continued to be tormented by letters from him saying I was next and I could never walk somewhere by myself," I sighed. "This is why Nii-sama hired Renji. But that didn't stop the threats."

Ichigo hadn't said a word the entire time. I looked at him to see his face suddenly pale. "Rukia," he whispered. "I-I think I know who killed your sister."

_**A/N: Any guesses to who the murderer is? Review!**_

_**~WhiteSheWolf17**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Okay…for some reason this chapter seemed to delete itself…or I never posted it? I don't know, either way I'm posting it again. If you read this and think, "this seems really familiar…what is she doing?!" well, yeah, I'm sorry. But hey, you get to read it again!_**

**_If this doesn't look familiar to you, then_**

**_enjoy this short little chapter and I look forward to your reviews :D_**

**_Thank you to the people who are following: Bluekit5, Hellooworldx3, ILoveMyHumor, IchigoMoonCutter, TaiTaiFishie, Tatiana-Azuma, TorrentiousTwister, kissonthechic, and xXxNightmarexXx._**

**_Thanks to the people who added this story to their favorites: Hellooworldx3, Darkkiss15, and purplepam!_**

**_Also, a major_**

**_thank you to the ones who reviewed: Grace, Bluekit5, kissonthechic, TaiTaiFishie, Darkkiss15, and PanteraFang. They mean a lot!_**

**_Now, without further ado, chapter 5 of Before the Dawn!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite does._**

* * *

_Afraid to love, something that could break,_

_Could I move on, if you were torn away?_

_I'm so close to what I can't control_  
_I can't give you half my heart, and pray it makes you whole_

_You're gunna have all of me, you're gunna have all of me,_

_Cause you're worth every fallen tear, you're worth facing every fear_

_You're gunna know all my love, even if it's not enough_

_Enough to mend our broken hearts, giving you all of me is where I'll start._

_I won't let sadness steal you from my arms_

_I won't let pain keep you from my heart_

_Trade the fear of all that I could lose, for every moment I share with you_

_—All of Me_ by Matt Hammitt

* * *

"Ichigo? What are you talking about?" I asked.

He grasped my shoulders and stared intensely into my eyes. "You said there was an insignia of a flower on his jacket. Was the insignia that of an orange lily? This is very important, Rukia."

I blinked. How was I to remember from six years ago? "I—I'm not sure. It was dark and I only saw a flash. It could have been. I remember it was orange and that it resembled the sun a bit."

He dropped his hands. "Better to take the chance and say that it was."

"Why is it so important?"

"Because," he said, "the person who murdered and shot my mother had an insignia of an orange lily."

"They're related," I breathed.

"Seems so," Ichigo's amber eyes hardened. "This whole ordeal seems a bit surreal," he sighed and continued, "Promise me something, Rukia. Promise me that you won't go anywhere alone on this ship. Always have someone with you. A maid, Rangiku, Renji, hell even Gin! I don't think we're all that safe here and there's only so many places to hide on the limited space there is on a ship."

I listened in silence and kept my eyes on him, really processing what he was saying and I could feel my eyebrows knit together. "Are you saying that the person who murdered my sister and your mother is actually on board _Titanic?_"

"I have a feeling and I'm never wrong."

"I see," I looked around at all the faces of the passengers that were on deck with us. "Do you have any idea who he is?" I asked, surveying and studying every man my eyes landed on.

"No. But whoever he is obviously wants to stay close to you. There's no doubt in my mind that he checked into first class also. Let's keep walking." He placed his hand on the middle of my back and steered me ahead. His eyes flickered over the top of my head and his jaw was rigid.

"This is serious," I thought out loud.

A melody of instruments suddenly rang out and I realized with a jolt that the sound meant it was time for lunch.

"Ichigo! I have to go! My brother wants me to accompany him to lunch and I can't be late." I broke free from his touch even though I didn't want to. His expression was a mix of loss and anger as he dropped his hand.

"Rukia, you never promised," he stated.

"I'll promise as long as you promise along with me. Who's to say that you're not in danger either?"

"I never said you were in danger. I just want you to be cautious. But, okay, I promise."

I gave a small smile. "And I also promise." I turned and began waking the opposite way to get inside the lobby. A few paces later I realized I was being followed—rather pursued. I slowed my pace so they could catch up.

"Didn't you just promise not to go anywhere alone?" Ichigo asked once he was next to me.

"I don't think anything will happen in broad daylight."

"Rukia."

"All right. I'm sorry. Now escort me to lunch."

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't push it."

* * *

_**A/N: There you have it! Don't be afraid to hit that review button and guess what you think will happen! I mean…they **_**are****_ on the Titanic…only so much _can_ happen XD._**


End file.
